Royal Dominion
A brief History After much the tensions following the Dissolution of the Viridian Entente and the Oceanic Entente, friendships between the former members lead to the foundation of the Royal Dominion. From its official inception on the Cybernations Forums, the Royal Dominion has been a Protectorate of the New Polar Order. The Royal Dominion, has set it sights on becoming one of Cybernations Premier elite alliances, and an economic and military force to be reckoned with. Charter Preamble Article I. We nations and leaders of the world, in recognition of our common bonds, mutual interests, and friendships, in order to establish security and justice for all, do hereby unite as the Royal Dominion, henceforth referred to as “the Dominion”. Membership Article I. For any nation seeking membership inside the Dominion, all of the following prerequisites must be met before an application will be accepted. Section 1. All applying nations must be a member of the Blue Team, Exceptions may be granted by a Triumvir on a case by case basis. Section 2. All applying nations may not be member of another alliance. Section 3. All applying nations must register on both Cybernation’s and the Dominion’s forum Section 4. All applying nations must not be engaged in any wars or be in conflict with any outside alliance Section 5. All applying nations must have their Alliance Affiliation set to “RD Applicant.” Article II. Immediately after a nation’s application is accepted by leadership, the country in question goes on to become a Royal Dominion Affiliate. All Affiliates must have their Alliance Affiliation set to “RD Affiliate” Section 1. Dominion Affiliates will remain as such for a minimum of one week, and a maximum of three weeks. After three weeks, these Affiliates are automatically ejected from the Royal Dominion, and must change their Alliance Affiliation or face military force. If so desired, ejected Affiliates can apply again. Section 2. During this time period, Affiliates will be required to take a Membership Exam in order to become an official Royal Dominion Member. Various resources will be available for Affiliates to use to help pass this exam. Article III. Upon passing the Membership Exam, an Affiliate is promoted to the status of a Member. All Members of the Royal Dominion will be required to have their Alliance Affiliation set to “Royal Dominion" Establishment of Rights Article I. Every member nation within the Dominion retains the freedom of speech. At the Royal Dominion forum, member nations will be able to share any grievances, suggest improvements, propose legislature, or generally speak one’s mind. Section 1. Dominion Leadership reserves the right to edit a member’s post for the sake of clarity or to remove sensitive information in a non-secure area. Section 2. Dominion Leadership also reserves the right to order the cessation of discussion in the Cybernation forum. Article II. Any nation currently residing in the Dominion has the right to secede at any time if it so wishes. However, one must notify an authority figure before doing so, in order to meet certain security measures. Executive Branch Article I. The full powers of leadership and command within the Dominion shall be given to the three members of the Council of Regents. Their orders supersede all others, save those of another Regent. Article II. The Council of Regents shall be ruled by three Regents. Section 1. The Regent of War shall command the Dominion military in both times of peace and conflict, ensuring the defense of its members and the swift judgment of its enemies. Section 2. The Regent of Diplomacy shall represent the Dominion to the outside world, conducting the diplomatic operations of the alliance, ensuring the peace and stability of the alliance in international affairs. Section 3. The Regent of the Inner Sanctum shall maintain the efficient operation and growth of the alliance and its members, ensuring that members adhere to the charter and the commandments of the Council of Regents, that members prosper and receive all the assistance that they request, and bring new recruits into the fold. Article III. In order to keep an organized and well run alliance of nations, each Regent retains the power to delegate any and all powers, save an Assembly vote, to any member or members he sees fit. Article IV. In the event a Regent fails to live up to his duties or responsibilities, the process of removal can be started by a petition of no less than 5 Royal Dominion members. Once this petition is founded, a vote will be instigated and shall remain open for a total of 48-hours. A majority of the Dominion Membership as well as a vote from at least one incumbent Regent is necessary to remove a Regent from office. Article V. In the event that a Regent resigns or is removed from the Royal Assembly, a replacement will be appointed by an agreed decision of the remaining two Regents. Article VI. In the event that more than one Regent leaves office, the general membership of the Dominion shall vote to install a new Council of Regents, but must first attain a supporting petition of no less than five members. A period of forty-eight hours will take place for the nomination of candidates for each office, after which a forty-eight hour vote will proceed. A simple majority is necessary to take office. If, after the vote ends, no candidate has attained a simple majority, a twenty-four hour run-off election will occur between the leading two candidates. Legislative Branch Article I. All declarations of war, public announcements, treaties, and amendments to the charter require a unanimous vote from the Council of Regents to be made official. Any Regent attempting to unilaterally force or present any of these is subject to immediate removal from office. Article II. Although it is the right of the Dominion Membership to propose legislature, for efficiency purposes not all propositions will be brought to a vote by the Council of Regents. Each Regent has the ability to bring a piece of legislature to a vote amongst the Council of Regents. War Article I. The Royal Dominion is dedicated towards a world with peace and stability. However, the Dominion realizes that sometimes war is necessary. For the Royal Dominion to declare itself in a state of war against an alliance, a unanimous vote among the Council of Regents is required, as explained in Section V, Article I. Article II. The Consul of War retains the power to declare any nation of the world an Enemy of the Dominion. All Enemies of the Dominion will be subject to attack until they are removed from this title. Article III. The Royal Dominion grants the privilege to its member nations to attack unaligned countries with the Alliance Affiliation of “None”. However, the Consul of War reserves the right to revoke this privilege to individual members if it is abused. '' Article IV.'' If a Dominion member is found attacking an aligned nation aggressively, the member in question is subject to punishment or ejection from the Dominion. Article V. All nuclear strikes must be approved by the Consul of War. Article VI. Espionage against the Dominion will be seen as an act of war by both the nation involved as well as any alliance sponsoring the nation’s action. Article VII. Any use of Sanctions against a Dominion member without approval from a Regent will be viewed as an act of war against the Dominion. Category:Blue team alliances